Offshore exploration and production has recently been extended into the ice-infested waters of the Arctic in such locations as northern Alaska and Canada. These waters are generally covered with vast sheets of ice at least 9 months of the year. These ice sheets are generally stationary near the shore and actually move laterally with wind and water currents further offshore. These ice sheets can impose very high forces on any stationary structure in their paths.
Due to these environmental conditions, conventional towing devices carried by the structure may be damaged by the ice sheets impinging on the outer walls of the structure.
Applicant is not aware of any prior art which, in his judgment as one skilled in this paticular art, would anticipate or render obvious the present invention. However, for the purpose of fully developing the background of the invention, and establishing the state of the requisite art, the following art is set forth: U. S. Pat. Nos. 1,378,102; 1,179,765; 3,042,944; and 3,494,124.